


She-Wolf's Admission

by ErzsebethBatoriova



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Half-Vampires, One Shot, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Post-Canon, Short One Shot, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Slayer(s), Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 23:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErzsebethBatoriova/pseuds/ErzsebethBatoriova
Summary: Alan Frog knows what's up with Zoe, but he also wants to know why she keeps it a secret from his brother, Edgar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: This ficlet takes place after "Lost Boys: The Thirst."
> 
> Disclaimer: "The Lost Boys" is copyright (c) Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. and all others associated with legal rights.

"How come you didn't tell Edgar?"

Zoe winced at the accusation coming from one Alan Frog. Her back was facing him as she was putting away the newly arrived books into the shelves before her. He couldn't see the worry that crossed her face.

"Uhh… you mean about the extra cheesecake I hid in the break room?" Zoe laughed and shrugged. "Fine, you got me. You guys can have half, and I'll have the rest! No worries."

She hoped that was it, and that Alan would leave her be.

Too bad things never turned out the way she wanted it.

"You know exactly what I mean."

She lowered her arms from the high shelf and tilted her head down some.

 _Never tell anyone,_  she could hear her mother remind her in the back of her mind. Even as young as three years old, her parents heavily enforced the deep, dark secret that was carried in their family. Even in the utmost danger, Zoe was always able to control herself. She was amazed over how well she hid her true nature around all those drugged out half vampires and full vampires. None of them suspected a thing!

Yet leave it to the paranoid yet pragmatic Alan Frog, who was a half vampire not too long ago, to figure out something wasn't "right" with her. He probably smelled her the second they got within close range of one another. The other vampires they were fighting were too riled up, too psychotic, to notice anything unusual about her.

"Did you say something to Edgar earlier?" Zoe asked without looking back at Alan.

"No." The answer was quick and direct. "Why?"

She chuckled quietly. "Funny, because he was messing around on his Kindle the other day, and was reading some stuff about werewolves. He thought it was interesting how female wolves don't need the moon to shift."

"We could've used that strength of yours to help us out against DJ X and Peter."

Zoe raised a brow as she slowly turned around to face Alan. She didn't expect to hear that. Going by what Edgar told her about his brother, and what she personally noticed from being around him, she didn't believe that neither he nor Edgar would accept any kind of help unless it was the human kind. Alan was a half vampire, but he was also Edgar's brother. Blood tied them together, even if it was tainted with the undead kind. That was the only accepted kind of help they would have on their team.

"You honestly think he would treat me the same if I were to tell him?" she questioned as she leaned back against the shelf she had been stocking.

Alan actually appeared to contemplate her question. His face was hardened from years of self-torture and misery, fighting to prevent himself from going over the edge with bloodlust. His eyes, however, softened just a little as he answered Zoe.

"He just doesn't want any secrets among us. So long as you aren't a vampire, he might be open to accepting a different kind of help outside of the human-kind."

 ** _"Might,"_**  Zoe pointed out with a small smile. "But not for sure."

Alan said nothing; he couldn't completely agree with her but he also couldn't disagree with her.

"I do want to tell him," Zoe insisted before adding, "eventually. When the time is right, you know?"

"Alright." He was prepared to leave so she could go about her business once more, but he paused in mid-turn. "Just one thing."

"What's up?"

The vampire slayer offered her a courtesy nod.

"Thanks for being a friend to Edgar all this time. He is the way he is because of what he and I had to go through as kids. I had to keep away for reasons you already know of. I don't have to tell you that he's not exactly a people-person. Neither am I, but having someone he can trust—it means a lot. Whatever you do, don't keep your secret from him for long. He has a right to know."

Alan promptly left, leaving Zoe alone with her work and her thoughts.

"Craaapola," was all the female wolf could say in defeat.


End file.
